


[Podfic of] The Rest Is Silence / written by entanglednow

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/150253">The Rest Is Silence</a> by entanglednow<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:03:39</p><p>Sam learns that change is not always for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Rest Is Silence / written by entanglednow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Rest Is Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/150253) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/vx09vd23rgm28ldv8h0a44fz918l87jl.mp3) | 3.7 MB | 00:03:39  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/xj3z21tfk9kabb0ifornrzwjyisvt2bw.m4b) | 3.5 MB | 00:03:39  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/rest-is-silence-0).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
